Love in Between
by SnowyFlame
Summary: Madoka is a runaway princess looking for love. Will she find it with two young villagers who are both in love with her? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, My Readers!:D I've always wanted to say thatXD, well anyway here is that story that I said, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

Madoka groaned as soon as the last spoiled prince left.

Madoka was princess of Bey Kingdom. She wasn't like other princesses. She wanted to learn and she loved to dream big. Queen Ai sighed at her daughter.

"Madoka, you do know that you have to get married by the time your next birthday", she said. Madoka stared at her mother. "I know but I just don't like these guys you assume are princes", she says.

She stands up and holds her hand to her heart.

"I want to marry for love", she says dreamily.

Ai sighed. "You sure got that from your father", she said. "But no matter what, you still have to marry", she said. Madoka groaned.

"But I don't want to! I hate all of this!", she screamed. "I wish I wasn't a princess!", she screamed and ran for her room.

Ai stared after her. She sighed as she glanced at the giant photo of Madoka's father. "What am going to do with her?", she asked.

_With Madoka_

Madoka walked into her room and jumped in her bed. Her tears were barely beginning. She then felt something on her hand. She opened her eyes to see a lovely green cobra. She smiles.

"Hi, Reji", she says. She pets the snake.

"Reji, can you transform?", she asks. The snake nods and a green smoke surrounds it. A young man with red hair appears on Madoka's bed.

He stays sitting down until she talks.

"Reji", she says but stops. She cries a little and then is pulled into a hug. She cries in his chest as he strokes her hair.

Reji was like a big brother to her. He would listen to her whenever she needed a shoulder to cry on.

Madoka sniffles.

"I don't want to get married", she says. Reji sighs.

"But your gonna have to", he says. "I know", Madoka pouts. "But why do I have to marry a prince?", Madoka stands up and walks to her window. "I would rather marry someone who is kind at heart and one who truly loves me", she says.

Reji smiles and pats her head.

"You will one day", he said. "But now you have to take a bath and get to dinner", he said as he pushes her into the bathroom. She nods and walks in.

_Somewhere in the village_

Step-Brothers Ryuuga and Kyouya were running through the village. Ryuuga jumped over a merchant as Kyouya helped the merchant with the fruits. Both were running from the Palace guards.

Kyouya hid in a tiny space and pulled Ryuuga in.

They saw the guards run past them.

"Man, can't they get a joke?", Ryuuga asks. Kyouya shakes his head. "No they are too retarded to get it", he said as a chuckle escaped his lips.

"Whatever, lets go home", Ryuuga said. Kyouya nods and they both start walking to their home.

When they got home, Ryuuga jumped onto his bed. Kyouya sighed as he started cooking with anything he could find. Kyouya noticed his brother staring out the window. Ever since Ryuuga's mother and Kyouya's father married, Kyouya and Ryuuga stayed together as real brothers. And now even more with their parents dead.

_Back with Madoka_

Madoka hurried to her room. She changed into her pajamas and climbed into her bed. She sighed as she yawned. She then fell into a deep sleep.

_With Ryuuga and Kyouya_

Both yawn after their meal and they prepare for bed.

Ryuuga lies down and closes his eyes. Kyouya sighs and lies down as well. He looks out the window and he feels his lips turn into a smile.

He soon falls asleep.

**That's it!**

**Bye and REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now for Number Two!:D..I know I took a long time…I got grounded:'(…now on with the story!:)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

Madoka yawned as the sun hit her eyes. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around and saw Reji, in his snake form, sleeping in a corner. She smiled and she got up. Madoka walked over to him and picked him up.

Reji's eyes opened and bit her finger. She laughed nervously. "Sorry, but I just wanted to move you to a more comfortable spot", she said, not trying to show pain.

Reji lets go of her and he transforms. He flicked her head. "I told you to never carry me", he said. Madoka laughed.

She sat in her bed and sighed.

"Today is another day of dumb princes of asking my hand in marriage", she says. "I wonder what its like to be outside of these walls", she mumbled.

An imaginary lightbulb blinked on top of her head.

Reji looked at her. "What are you thinking of?", he asked.

She smiled. "Reji, can you get Hikaru in here?", she asks.

He nods and then comes back, dragging Hikaru. "Reji, I could walk!", Hikaru says. He shrugs and he leaves Hikaru and Madoka to talk.

Hikaru was Madoka's best friend. She was a servant girl but Madoka never treated her like that.

"Can you lend me some clothes?", she asks. Hikaru stays blank. "I would be asking you that question", she says.

Madoka gave her the puppy eyes. After a few minutes, she said yes.

Hikaru brought servant clothes and gave it to Madoka. She walked in her wardrobe and came out a few minutes later.

**(A/N: Just imagine the same outfit Jasmine wears in Aladdin).** Hikaru smiles. "You actually look better", she said. Madoka smiles and opens her window. She starts to climb down when she misses a step and falls.

She closes her eyes and feels a strong pain in her arm. She sees Reji giving her a "I knew you would do something stupid" stare. She laughed nervously and he pulled her up.

Madoka sighs. "Reji, please tell my mom nothing", she says. He pulls her into a hug. "Be careful", he says as he gives her a bag of money. She thanks him and he puts her on his back and he starts climbing down the wall.

He sets her down once they are at the bottom. She smiles at him and crawls through a hole. Reji sighs.

"I hope you know what you're doing", he said.

Madoka stares at aw as she walks through the market. She was offered many things but she kindly declined. She was so excited.

_With Ryuuga and Kyouya_

The two of them were relaxing on the rooftops when Kyouya caught sight of something. He pinched Ryuuga and before he could be punched, he pointed to the area.

Ryuuga stared at the girl passing through the market. "I haven't seen her around", he said. Kyouya nodded and responded, "So lets go talk to her and show her around". Before Ryuuga could say anything, Kyouya jumped off the roof and started running towards the young girl. Ryuuga groaned at his brother's behavior and followed after him.

Madoka was still walking when a boy with green hair stood in front of her. "Hey, are you new here?", he asked. Madoka nodded. "I'm looking around and I find it really cool", she said with a smile on her face. She then widen her eyes. "I'm Madoka by the way", she said.

'Madoka'? Same name as the princess or so I have heard', he thought to himself. "I'm Kyouya and this is Ryuuga", he pointed to the other boy who barely appeared. She nodded.

"Do you two know a hotel where I can stay at?", she asked. Ryuuga and Kyouya looked at each other. "No, there isn't one around here", Kyouya said. Madoka frowned. "Hey, you could stay with us", Ryuuga offered. "It's not safe for a pretty girl to stay alone in the streets", he added.

Madoka smiled and blushed faintly.

"Sure but wouldn't I be a bother?", she asked. Ryuuga shook his head and grabbed Kyouya and Madoka. "No, now come on", he said dragging them. "It's a long way", he added.

Kyouya sighed at either his brother's stupidity or concern to help others.

After a few minutes, Ryuuga and the others arrived at a small house deep in the forest.

Ryuuga led Madoka into a room and he left her there to look around. He walked out of the room to find Kyouya giving him a stare.

"Are you sure this is safe?", he asked. Ryuuga nodded. "It's just a girl", he said walking into his own room. Kyouya sighed as he followed after Ryuuga.

Madoka sat on the bed and looked out the window. She saw the castle in the distance. She sighs one last time before she falls into a deep sleep.

_Back in the Castle_

Hikaru walked into Madoka's empty room. "I hope you don't do anything stupid", she says quietly before exiting.

**Not the best chapter….^-^***

**Bye and I'll try to update soon! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am back!:D…yes..TT-TT..I was gone for a long time! But then I read how many review I got in some of my other stories and I just felt so happy! So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!  
**

Back in the castle, Queen Ai just woke up. She yawned and got dressed in her usual gown and walked to the dining room. She sat down and she ate quietly. She then notices something.

"Reji", she says. Reji comes out of the shadows and bows before her. "Yes, my highness", he answers.

"Go and wake up Madoka", she orders.

Reji's eyes widen and then he nods. "Yes", he says as he walks away.

Reji walks into Madoka's room and he suddenly drops on his knees.

"What the hell am I supposed to tell the queen?", he says as a dark cloud floats around him. Reji sighs and stands up.

"I have to tell her", he said.

He walked out and walked to the kitchen quickly. Hikaru was washing the dishes when he grabbed her and swung her over his shoulder. "Reji!", she screams. He ignores her and he runs towards Madoka's room. They enter and he lets her down.

She glares at him and he tells her what was the problem. They both sat down and began thinking.

They both sighed in defeat. "Reji, what are we going to do?", she asks. Reji shrugs. "I'll have to tell her", he says as he gets up and walks into the shadows. Hikaru sighs and walks out as well.

_Back with Madoka!_

Madoka was already up and she was walking around the market with Kyouya. "This is so fun", Madoka says with a smile beaming. Kyouya raised an eyebrow. Normally girls don't like the markets. 'How is she so different?', he thought to himself. Madoka saw something that caught her eyes. "Over there", she says as she grabs Kyouya's hand and runs. Kyouya blushes and looks at her. Madoka looks at the small necklace. A red jewel and a silver chain.

Kyouya grabs it and places it around her neck. He pays for it as she stays looks at him thoughtlfully. "You have yourself a fine lady", the old clerk told Kyouya, who blushed and shook his head. "We are just friends", he says. The old clerk smiled as he saw Madoka and Kyouya walk away.

_Back with Reji_

"Your highness, I have something to tell you", he says as he bows. Queen Ai tilts her head. "Go on", she says. Reji sighs and looks up.

"Me and your daughter are playing hide and seek", he says normally. Ai laughs. "Reji", she started. Flames appeared around her. "It's almost evening! How can you not find Madoka!?", she yells. He steps back and bows his head. "Now tell me the truth!", she demands.

'I'm sorry Madoka', he thinks.

"She ran away", he tells her flatly.

Ai gasps and shakes her head. She walks around and one last gasp before she faints. Reji catches her and he sighs.

_Back with Madoka_

Madoka was sitting down with Kyouya. "This was so fun", she says as she smiles.

She yawns and turns to him. "Thank you", she says before leaving to her room and falling asleep.

Kyouya smiles and goes into his room to sleep. He lies down and sighs. Ryuuga was already asleep and Kyouya slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

_Back with Ai_

Queen Ai was sitting in her bed. She was drinking her tea to calm her down.

"I never thought I would got to extreme measures and call _them_", she says as she puts her cup aside and lays to take a rest.

**What is Madoka's mom planning?! Who is she talking about?! Why am I asking you guys!?JK….Bye and REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back!:D…here is the chapter!**

**Discalimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

Kyouya yawned as he sat up. He rubbed his eyes and looked over Ryuuga, who was sleeping soundly. He sighed and he started waking him up. Ryuuga groaned and threw his arm in Kyouya's direction causing him to fall on his back. Kyouya groaned in pain and at the moment, Madoka came in. "Are you guys okay?", she asks. Ryuuga sits up, revealing his bare chest, causing Madoka to squeal and exit the room.

"Sorry", she says outside the door.

"It's alright", Ryuuga says as he yawns.

Kyouya nudges Ryuuga. "You're taking Madoka out now", he said. Ryuuga nodded and stood up to get dressed. "Where can I take her?", he asked Kyouya.

"Take her back to the market", he said as he rubbed his head.

_A few minutes later…_

Ryuuga came out, dressed and Madoka sitting down, waiting for him. She saw him and smiled. He walked out the door and Madoka followed.

Kyouya got up and saw them walk.

"I hope nothing happens", he says to himself. 'Well something will happen, since this is one of SnowyFlame's stories', he thought as he sweatdropped.

_With Madoka and Ryuuga_

Madoka's face beamed with joy. Ryuuga followed after her as she walked at a fast rate, leaving him in the dust. Literally.

She sighed happily. Ryuuga closed his eyes and then snapped open when Madoka poked his cheek.

"Come on", she said as she grabbed his hand and started running deeper into the market.

Ryuuga blushed a light pink but then shook his head. 'I can't think about her like that', he thought to himself.

Madoka had stars in her eyes as she stopped abruptly, causing Ryuuga to bump into her.

She looked up and smiled, sheepishly. "Sorry", she said, as she laughed nervously.

Ryuuga sighed and patted her head. "It's okay, but warn me next time, okay?", he said, flicking her head. She laughed and nodded.

Madoka turned to look at a pile of clothes.

Ryuuga closed his eyes for a moment. Suddenly, he was grabbed form behind. His eyes napped open only to face Tsubasa, Yuu, and Ginga, royal palace guards.

"This is the guy that hit me and called me short", Yuu said pointing to Ryuuga. Ginga and Tsubasa sweatdropped.

"Oh and he also stole something the other day", he added.

"You're going to have to come with me", Ginga said as he stared walking forward.

Ryuuga mentally cursed. He turned and grabbed Madoka's hand. She turned to him, with a light blush.

He winked at her and with his other hand, threw the guards a small sand bag, invented by Kyouya to escape guards.

"My eyes!", Yuu yelled as he started rubbing his eyes.

"Get him!", Tsubasa said as Ryuuga started running with Madoka.

Ryuuga looked back and smirked to himself.

Madoka was already dizzy with all the running.

Ryuuga then flipped her over and she landed, in his arms, bridal style. She blushed a deep crimson red. He jumped on top of an old man's cart and continued his way.

After running for a few minutes, he stopped and sat down at a hole, at the top of the building, with Madoka still being carried.

"I think we lost them", Ryuuga said as he took a breath.

Madoka nodded and gave a small scream as she was grabbed by her collar and brought out of the hiding spot.

"Madoka!", Ryuuga shouted as he jumped out.

Madoka was being carried by Ginga. Yuu and Tsubasa were standing next to Ginga, arms crossed.

"Ryuuga", Madoka whispered.

Madoka felt scrared but thankful at the same time. No one in the castle can look at the princess except her mother, Reji and Hikaru.

Ryuuga growled and sighed.

He walked towards them, slowly. Once he was in front of them, he pushed Yuu and Tsubasa and kicked Ginga's leg, causing him to drop Madoka.

She froze and Ryuuga reached her arm and swiftly flipped her over, to carry her bridal style..

Ryuuga smirked and jumped off the roof and ran back home.

Yuu scoffed.

"We lost him again", he said.

"We'll catch him soon", Tsubasa said as he walked away.

_With Ryuuga and Madoka_

Ryuuga and Madoka walked next to eachother in an awkward silence.

"Sorry, I caused trouble", Ryuuga said, bowing his head.

Madoka smiled and playfully punched him.

"No, thank you", she said as she hugged him. "I never had this much fun, since Re-", she trailed off, her eyelids dropping.

He chuckled and carried her on his back.

_A few minutes later.._

Ryuuga had already set Madoka in her room and he walked into his own, with Kyouya waiting up for him.

"You guys had fun?'', he asked. Ryuuga thought for a moment before answering.

"I guess you could call it that".

_With Queen Ai_

Queen Ai sat by her window. A knock was heard at her door. "My queen, the Dark Duo is here", the guard said.

"Send them in", she ordered. The guard nodded and opened the door to reveal two figures, one tall with long red hair and mask covering his right eye and a short one with blue hair and a cape.

"I see you have come", Ai said, as she looked over the duo. "I have a mission for you", she added.

The two figures bowed and said together, "Whatever you wish, my Queen".

**It's somewhat long…can anyone guess who the figures are?!...well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and BYE! And REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter is finally here! Sorry, I was busy with school and other issues…**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

"Please, rise. Jack and Damian", Ai said, making a hand motion. Both boys stood up and nodded for the queen to continue. "I have a job for you two", Ai said, sighing.

"I want you to bring back my daughter", she said, piercing blue eyes shone. Jack nodded. "Dead or Alive?", Jack asked. Ai's eyes widen in surprise. She walks toward Jack and grabs him by the collar of his shirt. "Are you crazy?! I want her alive!" Ai screamed. Jack laughed nervously before nodding.

"Good", she said, letting go of him and walking back to her bed. She lies down and covers herself with the blanket.

"Just bring back my daughter", Ai said before falling into a deep sleep. Jack and Damian glanced at each other. They started walking out the door.

"What do you know? You're going to see your old friend", Jack said to Damian, who smiled slightly. "Yeah", he replied, a stern look on Damian's face. He was going to personally murder the person who took Madoka. Not matter who they were.

In the dark corners, Reji had overheard the conversation. "I have to warn Madoka", he said running into the shadows.

_With Madoka_

"Hehe", Madoka laughed at Kyouya who had food all over him. Ryuuga was laughing out of control. That was when Kyouya slapped him on the back of his head, causing Ryuuga to fall flat on his face.

Madoka covered her mouth to stop the giggles from coming out.

Kyouya smirked and walked into the other room to clean himself. Ryuuga sat up and growled. Madoka smiled and started wiping his cheek. She felt Ryuuga tense up.

"It's okay, you had a scratch", she said, smiling and blushing. Kyouya walked back in and sat down.

"you know, we never really heard your story why you're here", Ryuuga all of a sudden says. Madoka scratched her head nervously. "Yeah, I shouldve told you in the beginning", she said. "I actually ran away from home. My mother insisted that I marry", Madoka says, a small smile forming. Ryuuga clenched his fists. How could her mother treat her like that? Kyouya noticed his brother's behavior and set his own hand onto Ryuuga's shoulder.

Madoka was about to say something when she heard a familiar tune.

She stands up and walks out of the house. "Madoka", Ryuuga calls after her. He stops to see her in front of another person. He was tall and he had red hair with a yellow streak. He was playing a flute.

"Ryuuga, what's wrong?", Kyouya asked, coming out to see what happened, only to be hushed by Ryuuga.

The boy stops playing and he extends his arm toward Madoka. In an instant, Ryuuga had a knife to his neck and Kyouya had a dagger to his heart. "Don't touch her", they say.

"Guys, don't hurt him!", Madoka yells. Ryuuga and Kyouya stared at her. "Are you crazy? He tried to lure you and take you somewhere", Ryuuga said, glaring at the boy.

"I know him", she says. Ryuuga and Kyouya let go of him and stand beside Madoka.

Madoka holds back tears and she immediately glomps the boy. "Reji!", she shouts as she warps her arms around his neck. Reji smiles and accepts her hug.

Ryuuga and Kyouya feel a pain in their heart. 'Why am I feeling like this?', the same idea ran around in Ryuuga and Kyouya's minds. Madoka grabbed Reji's hand and pulled him closer.

"Guys, this is Reji, he's my best friend", she says, a beaming smile glowing. Both boys calm down and nodded. "We are sorry we thought you were going tom kidnap Madoka", they both speak as they bow down. Reji raises an eyebrow at Madoka who smiles.

"It's okay", he replies.

Reji turned to Madoka. He sighs and pats her head. "Madoka, do you know what is coming up?", he asked. She thought for a fomented and jumped. "The Festival!", she shouts with glee.

"Oh, yeah. The Festival. I forgot about it", Kyouya believed. "Well, I gotta go", Reji said as she kissed Madoka's forehead and ran into the shadows. Madoka sighs and looks at Ryuuga and Kyouya.

"So are you guys going to go to the Festival?", she interrogated. Kyouya smiles and nods. "We go every year and this year, you are our guest", he says.

"Really?", Madoka wonders. Both boys nod before being pulled into a hug by Madoka.

"Thank you, for being so nice to me", she says as she nuzzles into their necks. Both blush and cough to get Madoka's attention. She pulls back, a little flushed. "Sorry force of habit", she assures, a hand behind her back.

"Come on, we have to go to bed", Kyouya says. "Tomorrow, we are going to the market to go steal- I mean buy clothes for the Festival", he adds before heading to his room.

Madoka silently cheers. She walks into her own room to fall asleep.

_With Damian and Jack_

"So where do you think the princess is?", Jack asks. Damian, who was laying down on the floor, opened his eyes and sighed. "I don't know, but I have a plan", he says. Jack raises an eyebrow.

"It has to do with the Festival", Damian says, a smirk growing on his face.

_With Reji_

He entered the castle and he walks towards Madoka's room. All of a sudden he remembers. "I forgot to tell her about Jack and Damian", he cursed at himself.

All of a sudden, Ginga, Tsubasa and Yuu appear. "Reji, you are to be put into jail until the princess returns, by the Order of the Queen", Tusbasa says. Reji then falls to the floor as he hears a flute playing, "The song of the Snake". Ginga grabs him and the four of them walk to a cell with bright light.

"You won't be able to escape with light", Ginga says as he, Yuu and Tsubasa leave.

Reji sighs as he sits down, letting the light consume him.

**I bet you guys didn't expect that!XD I am so evil! JK! Ok bye and don't forget to REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I was already forgetting about this story!XD Sorry for not updating, school is hard and lots of essays! -_-….enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade Metal Fuison!**

Queen Ai lay on her bed crying.

"Why did you leave Madoka?", she cried out, letting her crystalline tears roll down her cheeks. "WHY?!", she shouted, the falling limp on the floor.

Madoka sat up on her mat. She breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath. She feels her eyes wet. She had been crying. Madoka rubbed her eyes and stood up.

She walked into the kitchen for a drink of water.

"What are you doing here so early?", Kyouya asked from the shadows. Madoka felt her heart stop of fright and she took a deep breath. "Just couldn't sleep", she says.

Kyouya mouths an "Oh" and an awkward silence enters the atmosphere. "Well, you know if you have a problem, you could talk to us", Kyouya said, breaking the silence.

Madoka nods softly and pulls Kyouya into a hug. " Thank you", she whispers in his ear. She backs away and smiles.

Kyouya without even realizing it, gently grabs Madoka's face with his hands. Madoka stays frozen and with a blushing face as he leans in.

He stops and drops his head on her shoulder. "Youre welcome", he says as he walks to his room, leaving a blushing Madoka questioning herself.

'Was he about to kiss me?', Madoka thought to herself as a light blush settled on her face. She shook her head. 'Nah. It probably doesn't mean anything. I'll just act like nothing happened', she thought to herself once again as she walked to her room.

"I wish Reji was here", she wished with her heart, already used to having Reji near for comfort and advice.

_With Damian and Jack_

"What do you mean?", Jack asked. Damian smiled an evil yet cute smile. "Just a guess", he answers.

Jack sighed. "You never tell me anything!", he said, making a dramatic pose. Damian groaned. "Come on. We have to start making the plan", he said walking into the dark forest after leaving the safety of the castle walls.

**I know...it's freaking short!-_- And I mean really short! Well, next chapter will be way longer!XD ****  
**

**Bye and REVIEW!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**What time is it? Time for the next chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

The sun rose and the birds chirped, happy to see another day. Madoka was already up but was only sitting on her bed. She still couldn't shake off what happened last night. She shook her head, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

'Why should I care?', she asked herself. "Madoka. Time to go the market", Ryuuga's head popped into her room. She nods and tells him she will be out in a minute.

How could she have forgotten? The festival was the next day and they were going to go buy the outfits for the event.

Outside, Ryuuga was facing the fact that he had feelings for Madoka. 'Why is she so different?!', he cursed at himself. 'She is just like any other girl. Right?', he added. Kyouya was with him and he felt so nervous and stupid. For one reason, he almost kissed Madoka! 'What is she going to think now?', he questioned himself.

Kyouya closed his eyes and embraced the fact. He was in love with Madoka. He sighed and Ryuuga noticed.

"You okay?", he asked.

Kyouya shook his head. He needed to tell his brother about his newfound feelings. "Ryuuga, come with me", he pulled his arm.

He dragged him behind a small bush.

"Ryuuga, I have to tell you something", Kyouya spoke. Ryuuga sighed. "Well, no duh. Why do you think you pulled me out here?", he argued.

"Besides, I have something to tell you too", he added. "You first", Kyouya bowed. "No you", Ryuuga allowed.

"Okay. We just say what we have to say", Kyouya declared, and Ryuuga nodded in agreement.

'Here it goes', both thought at the same time.

"I'm in love with Madoka!", both said in unison. Both stared at each other in an awkward silence.

"Wait what?", Ryuuga asked, confusion written all around his face. "I should be asking you that", Kyouya told him before turning away from his brother. An awkward silence settled in between the brothers. "So", Ryuuga started but couldn't find the words. Kyouya bit his lip.

"Hey, I'm ready", Madoka came out. She looked at Kyouya and Ryuuga. She sighed and grabbed both of their hands. "Let's go", she said with a giggle escaping her lips. Both boys blushed a pale pink and nodded, being dragged by the small girl. Ryuuga glanced at Kyouya andf he mouthed, "Well talk about this later".

At the market, Madoka was jumping from excitement. Kyouya and Ryuuga smiled at the girl and when their eyes met, they glared at each other.

'Out of anyone why does my brother have to fall for my girl!', Kyouya thought. He widen his eyes and blushed.

'My girl?', he smiled silently.

Ryuuga noticed and raised an eyebrow.

Time passed by and the trio had their outfits for the night of tomorrow. They walked back home and Madoka said her goodnights and walked into her bedroom.

Ryuuga was about to walk away when Kyouya grabbed his arm. ."We need to talk", he said sternly.

Ryuuga sighed and followed Kyouya out back.

He stopped and Ryuuga sat down on a rock. "So what you said was true?", Kyouya asked.

Ryuuga sighed. "Yes and you of all people know that I don't lie", he responds. Kyouya gritted his teeth. "I know you're my brother but I will fight for Madoka", he turned and stared at his brother. Ryuuga smirked.

"So will I", he said before his smirk disappearing and a stern glare replacing it.

Kyouya nodded slightly and walked back towards the house. Ryuuga closed his eyes and reopened them to only sigh and walk back.

**That's it for now! I feel like its rushed…sorry for not uploading sooner….there were some family problems and I felt like my head was going to explode! and I'm really sorry for the short chapter...I feel like an awful authoress! DX bye and REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally! The new chapter!:D Sorry…for not updating sooner….and I mean really soon but there were exams and my inspiration flame literally vanished but now its back!:D Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!  
**

The bright sun rose over the small cottage. Madoka was already up. She was sitting outside, looking at the clouds as they rolled by. Her hands moved gently across the soft grass. "I can't wait for today", she whispered to herself. 'But why do I have a bad feeling about today', she thought to herself. She sighed and got up. Madoka walked back inside and noticed that Ryuuga and Kyouya were still sleeping.

Madoka smiled at how peaceful they looked.

'Maybe I shouldn't bother them', she smiled and walked back outside, making her way towards the market. 'I'll just be gone for a little', she tought, making up her mind.

_At the Market_

Damian and Jack walked around looking for outfits for the festival. "Damian, does this make my hips look fat?", Jack asked, checking the outfit he found. Damian rubbed his forehead. "Jack. For the millionth time, you have no hips", he replied with an annoyed glare. Jack pouted and turned away. Damian walked out of the shop and was about to walk when he bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're-", he was cut off when he saw his childhood friend. Madoka.

Madoka blushed lightly and bowed slightly. "Pardon", she says without looking at him and walking away.

Damian looked after her and smiled. "Damian, are you smiling?", jack asked, already out of the shop, holding a bag in one hand.

A light but visible blush creeped onto Damian's cheeks. "No. I wanst smiling. Lets go", he said, walking away. Jack sighed.

"He's such a Tsundere", he muttered under his breath.

_With Madoka_

'That was so embarrassing', she thought to herself. 'I was too busy daydreaming that I didn't notice him', she scolded herself.

Madoka entered the cottage and was bombarded with questions. "Where were you?", Why did you leave?", Ryuuga and Kyouya asked her random questions. Madoka sweatdropped.

'I forgot they were asleep when I left', she thought.

Madoka laughed nervously. "I just went to the market but I came right back. So please. I'm sorry", she says, her soft blue eyes gazing over to the boys. Ryuuga and Kyouya blushed and turned.

"It's okay. But now we have to get ready for the festival", Kyouya told her.

Madoka smiled and nodded.

_Many hours later _

Ryuuga and Kyouya were dressed as Princes. Kyouya had his suit in blue while Ryuuga had his in red. Both glared at each other, a small spark forming between them.

"How do I look?", Madoka came out with a blushy face. She was wearing a type of bridal dress that reached her knees with matching sandals. A small golden crown decorated her head.

Kyouya smiled. "You look beautiful", both boys said in unison. Madoka blushed deeper as Ryuuga and Kyouya glared at each other once more.

"Lets go", Madoka said as she dropped her veil over herself.

She joined hands with both Kyouya and Ryuuga and the trio walked towards the lights in the city where the festival was being held.

_With Damian and Jack_

"Are you ready?", Jack asked Damian. Jack was wearing a type of pirate outfit with his real weapons hanging by his waist belt. Damian, dressed in Victorian Era attire, nodded.

"Let's go", he said as he put on his masquerade mask.

**I know its short but I am barely recovering from my lost flame of inspiration….I hope you guys enjoyed it. Oh and for the contest winners, the stories, I am still working on them so be patient and they'll come your way…soon…not that long…but soon…^_^" bye and REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The next chapter is added!:D Thank you for your reviews! I loved them and they literally made my flame grow brighter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!  
**

The trio had finally made it to the festival. People were walking back and forth in their costumes. Madoka's eyes glowed with excitement as she saw children play with fireworks.

"This is going to be fun!", Madoka twirled and beamed at the boys. She grabbed their hands and pulled them. "Lets go!", she says as she starts dragging them.

_With Damian and Jack_

"We have to keep an eye out for the girl", Jack told to Damian, who wearing his mask already. "Just act natural", Damian ordered. Jack nodded and twirled.

"Let's enjoy the festival", he said with a wink and a peace sign. Damian groaned and began walking with Jack doing more idiotic things behind him.

'The first thing I tell him to do is be natural and he goes off acting like an idiot', Damian sighed.

_Back with the trio_

The three of them were seated on a wooden bench. "So what do we do first?", Kyouya asked.

"Let's eat something! I'm starving!", Ryuuga whined. Madoka giggled at his childish behavior. "Okay. What should we eat?", Kyouya asked.

Madoka thought for a moment and then exclaimed, "Dango!".

Kyouya raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Dango it is", he said with a small smile playing on his face. Madoka cheered and Ryuuga nodded.

_With Reji_

He sat in the lighted room. He had to get out somehow, but how could he when there are no shadows. Ding! Reji smirked. He could use his own shadow!

Reji stood up and tried to see his shadow. He turned and turned and even made really funny positions. He made a back bend and he sighed in relief when he saw his shadow.

Reji then tried to jump in it. Bad idea. He fell flat on his face. Reji sat up and rubbed his nose. "I have to think of way to get out of here and warn Madoka", he made up his mind, trying to think of more ways to get out of the cell.

_Back with trio_

After eating the delicious dango, they continued to walk around.

"Hey, what's that?", Madoka asked. Kyouya and Ryuuga turned to where she pointed and they saw a small gathering of people dancing in the middle of the plaza. "Can we dance?", Madoka asked, excitedly. "Sure, I'll-", Kyouya started but stopped when he saw Ryuuga took Madoka's hand and walked to the dance floor. **(A/N: can't think of another name!-)** He put his hand on her waist and her hand on his shoulder and they danced along with the others. Ryuuga's eyes locked with Kyouya's for a second and he stuck out his tongue to his brother.

A small angry vein popped on Kyouya's head. He smirked and stepped into the dance. Ryuuga spun Madoka and she felt her hand being pulled on and smiled in relief when she saw Kyouya.

They danced to the soft playing of guitars and violins.

She laid her head on his chest as they spun and Kyouya made a face to Ryuuga. 'Payback', Kyouya thought when he saw Ryuuga's reaction. The dance ended and both bowed to each other.

The two were about to dance again when a male voice spoke.

"May I have the next dance?", they turned and saw the person with Victorian era clothing and a masquerade mask. Kyouya was about to comment when Madoka touched his shoulder. He turned and met her gaze, saying "I'll be fine". He nodded and walked away.

"Who's the dude?", Ryuuga asked, seeing Kyouya come back. "I don't know but I don't have a good feeling about him", he said, growing suspicious of the masked man.

_With Madoka_

"Before we dance, may I know your name?", Madoka asked. The person smiled and replied, "Damian". Madoka nodded and the began dancing.

"You're a great dancer", he complimented her.

"Thank you. I was taught by my-", her smile disappeared. Damian sighed. "Sorry if it was a bothersome question", he apologized with a light blush. Madoka looked up and smiled softly.

"It's okay", she told him. Damian was glad that he didn't upset her that much.

He smiled and spun her and both spun together. "Madoka", Damian spoke. Madoka looked at him shocked. 'I didn't tell him my name, did I?', she thought as she stared into his gray eyes. Suddenly she felt hypnotized. Damian saw this and he made one last spin, leading them into the small forest next to the plaza.

_With Ryuuga and Kyouya_

"Where's Madoka?", Ryuuga asked. Kyouya looks in the crowd and finds no trace of Madoka. "Damn", he cursed. "Let's go find her", Ryuuga says, already sensing Kyouya's anger. He nodded and both walked into the forest, hoping to find Madoka.

_With Madoka_

Damina stopped and Madoka blinked. "Where are we?", she asked, looking around and back to Damian. 'What is her going to do?', she thought to herself.

"Is this one and only Princess Madoka?", another voice broke the silence. Madoka inwardly gasped. 'How do they know that?', she screamed in panic in her mind. Damian nodded and Jack appeared wearing a pirate costume. Damian sighed and took off his mask.

The poor girl stared at the boy before her. Images of herself as a little kid and a boy with dark blue spiked hair playing in a garden.

"Damian, is that you?", she asked, causing a pair of surprised faces. "You remember?", he said in astonishment, with a blush scattered on his face. "Why wouldn't I remember my best friend!", Madoka replied, a smile forming on her face.

Realization struck Madoka.

"What are you doing here and who is that guy?", she asked, pinting in Jack's direction.

"He's Jack, a poor excuse of a partner", Damian answered causing a loud, "Hey!", from Jack.

"And we are here to bring you back home", he said, making Madoka's smile disappear.

**I left you guys with a cliffhanger!XD I am so evil! WAHAHA!xD Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!:D bye and REVIEW!**


End file.
